Todos cambiamos
by Queen Daenerys
Summary: hola! este fic lo hacemos nejiten y yo. sera un sasusaku, una especie de drama con toques de humor. sasuke regresa a konoha, y ha de casarse, pero...con quién?


**H:Olitas! Este fic lo hacemos nejitenten y yo (hinaru) con la colaboración de oroxi. Las parejas aún están x decidir, xq Lee es tan sexy y está tan bien dotado q no sabemos q xica llega a su altura. Las decididas son x el momento son leeneji, nejishika, shikagai y gailee. Qué buenas parejas, eh xDxDxD?**

**N: Qué? Por qué nos miráis así? Acaso no sabíais que tras una misión los chicos se duchan juntos? Y que se puede caer la pastilla de jabón? Y que si son compañeros hay feeling?...Vale, era BROMA! No pensamos dejar a nuestros chicos en anos de otros hombres, kiero decir MANOS, no eso! Dios, juro que este error no era intencionado, pero quiero decir claramente que todo era BROMA.**

**H:ÙÚ... xq se lo dices? Tendríamos muxo éxito con nuestras insuperables parejas!(aunq también habría q meter al alargable orochimaru x allí, q to2 los miembros d su cuerpo son flexibles y extra largas 100 ;D). En fin, después de estas solemnes palabras, las parejas serán sobre todo sasusaku, pero habrá líos entre shikatema, nejiten, kibahinanaru, e ino se caerá x un precipicio en el primer capítulo, x perseguir una ardilla(aparece hinaru venerando a las ardillas).**

**N:óò eres muy cruel con Ino... pos qué voy a contar? Lo has dicho todo TT, bueno, que quede claro que no habrá ni nejishika ni shikagai. Habrá algo más? (Sonrisa malévola) ya se verá, ya, ... espero que os guste el fic!nn**

**PROLÓGO.**

Habían pasado muchas cosas. Y también mucho tiempo. Demasiado. Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, mas eso fue hace 5 años. Mucho tiempo.

Una silueta con las ropas medio desgarradas saltaba entre las sombras de los árboles y la vegetación rumbo a Konoha Gakure. Más alto, con los músculos más marcados, el alma todavía más rota, y su mirada mas fría que nunca, Sasuke buscaba en su interior un atisbo de energía para llegar hasta la entrada de su aldea natal. Lo que le pasara, ya no tenía importancia, tras todo lo pasado en esos años, y tras todos sus esfuerzos de venganza, su odiado hermano había muerto en manos de su supuesto mentor, esa serpiente que rompió su razón de existencia. Je, pero pagó por todos sus crímenes. Él le hizo pagar.

-+-+-+-+-flashback+-+-+-+-+-+

Acababa de llegar. No daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Orochimaru se encontraba en esos momentos apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en la pared, malherido, mientras el cuerpo de Itachi yacía en el suelo, a sus pies.

"Y ahora, reúnete con tu familia"-dijo entre jadeos el señor de las serpientes, asestando un último golpe al moribundo cuerpo del primogénito de los Uchiha, asesinándolo. Después sus ojos se nublaron, y cayó al suelo.

"Q-qué...qué has hecho? QUÉ DIABLOS HAS HECHO, JODIDO CABRÓN CON CARA DE SERPIENTE!"-gritó Sasuke en cuanto recuperó el habla.

"Ja, ... no eres el único con cuentas pendientes...coff, coff"-tosió una gran cantidad de sangre.-"Y, ahora, llévame a donde Kabuto, necesito mis curas."

El Uchiha no se movió ni un milímetro de su sitio, cuando de pronto sacó un kunai. Su deber había sido arrebatado tan fácilmente, que no llegaba a entenderlo. Era demasiado injusto. Sin decir ni una palabra, comenzó a agacharse con una maquiavélica sonrisa, lo último que vio Orochimaru. Empezó a apuñarle los brazos y las piernas, sin llegar a herirle de gravedad, pero causándole el mayor dolor posible. Los gritos desgarrados del viejo se oirían por todo el edificio, pero ello no era lo más importante en ese momento. Finalmente, al desmayarse el sanin por el dolor, le dio el golpe de gracia, y perdiendo la última gota de paz de su corazón, salió de la sangrienta estancia, cruzándose con Kabuto, el cual, al descubrir que su señor yacía muerto, optó por el suicidio.

-+-+-+-+-fin-flashback+-+-+-+-+-+

Por fin. A lo lejos se veían las puertas. Ya podía descansar tranquilo. Lo único que quería ahora era el perdón de la Aldea. Vivir tal y como habría sido. Sus músculos empezaron a pesarle mucho, y sin más tiempo, cayó rendido al suelo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus ojos pesaban. Pesaban bastante. Pesaban mucho. Pero unió todas sus fuerzas y los abrió. Lo que vio no lo entendió a la primera. Acaso estaba en el cielo? Era de color blanco, tan blanco que tuvo que cerrar los ojos por el deslumbramiento. El ruido de al lado suyo lo hizo girarse. Había una máquina con sus constantes vitales figurando en ella. Se dio cuenta de que llevaba puesta una mascarilla de oxígeno, y al tratar de quitársela entró en la habitación del hospital una enfermara, que al verlo despierto, dio un gritito de sorpresa y fue corriendo a avisar a la médico jefe. Sasuke decidió quitarse la mascarilla, levantarse de allí e ir a hablar con la Gondaime, mas no le dio tiempo, ya que la médico jefe llegó en ese momento.

"Bien, Uchiha-san, estése quietecito por una vez en la vida, que hay que hacerle unas pruebas."-dijo Sakura tajante, entrando en la habitación.

Sasuke no pudo reprimir su asombro al ver a su antigua compañera de equipo tratándolo de esa manera tan despectiva, como a un simple cliente, como a un extraño. De todas formas, le hizo caso, al ver la mirada de la mujer, y se volvió a tumbar, pero no sin antes decirle:

"Bien, _Haruno, _como mandes, pero que sepas que he de ir a ver a la Hokage."

"Querrá decir EL Hokage. Aunque claro, estando tanto tiempo sin verle, igual ni le reconoce."-y dicho esto, comenzó a observar todas las máquinas y vendas del paciente.

"Ah, sí? Y quién es, Kakashi?"-preguntó el Uchiha.

"Es más idiota de lo que recordaba, Uchiha."-murmuró la pelirrosa, inclinándose por encima de él para observar los vendajes. De otra forma, lo que él pudo observar no eran precisamente los vendajes de ella, sino más bien lo que el pronunciado escote que ésta llevaba debajo de la bata le dejaba ver. Intentó desviar su mirada, pero hallá donde moviera sus ojos, estos siempre volvían al mismo sitio, provocando que se sonrojara más y más.-"Acaso se ha quedado sin palabras?"-dijo Haruno, haciendo que Sasuke volviera a la realidad.

"Entonces quién es?... no será ese baka!"-se sorprendió él.

"Prefiero que lo descubra usted mismo."-y se giró para atravesar la puerta.

"Y yo prefiero que me lo digas y me dejes de tratar de usted."-le soltó el moreno, sorprendiéndose de inmediato por lo que había dicho.

"Bien por usted. Ahora, con SU permiso, haré llamar al Hokage."-y sin más, se marchó, dejando al chico con la palabra en la boca.

"Pff...por qué estará así conmigo?"-dijo en voz alta, respondiéndose luego a sí mismo. ""Es natural, así es como la trataba yo todos los días. Acaso esperaba que me recogiera como antes, con los brazos abiertos?... aunque una parte de mí siempre lo quiso...""

Siguió sumido en sus pensamientos cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar tres personas: la primera iba Sakura, con la mirada enfrascada en unos informes que le acababan de llegar. Realmente, sus facciones habían cambiado, ahora era una verdadera mujer, y eso no pasaba desapercibido al vengador, ni tampoco su nuevo humor con respecto a él; después, iba Tsunade, igual que siempre, sin una sola arruga más, con su mirada autoritaria y autosuficiente; y, finalmente, entró el nuevo Hokage: ojos azules como el mar, llenos de vida, sonrisa benévola y franca , pelo rubio como el oro ebajo del gorro del Hokage, con una larga chaqueta sobre los hombros. La componente del grupo 7 se inclinó para dedicarle una cálida sonrisa a su amigo, haciendo que el Uchiha sintiera unos impulsos que nunca había sentido. Celos! La mirada del joven jefe de la aldea, al fijarse en el vengador se tornó dura, y no quedó rastro de la sonrisa de asntes, solo una severa línea. Por fin Sasuke reconoció esa cara, y en un susurro poco audible, murmuró: "Naruto..."

**Bueno, ya está, claramente será un sasusaku, el prologo es algo cortito, peroes para haceros entrar en la historia, si os gusta mandad un review. Los caps iran uno por semana, o lo intentaremos, pero porfa, enviad un review n.n!**


End file.
